The Flotilla
Created by u/MoaXing GEOGRAPHY Using two small islands as an anchor point, The Flotilla is a collection of ships that cluster around the island and connected by various walkways and gangplanks. The few permanent buildings among the ships are either built on the islands, or on piers in the shallows. Aside from those, nearly all structures in this floating city are ships. BIOLOGY While Flotillans can come from anywhere, the majority of them are human. Most residents of The Flotilla are non-permanent, and only stay docked for a few months. Those who do reside in The Flotilla permanently are identified by their darker skin tone. Permanent residents have developed a specialty for swimming, and many have noticeable webbing between their toes. They are also capable of holding their breath underwater for far longer than they should be able to. HISTORY The Flotilla has been a long standing docking point since travelling across the seas has been possible. The seas near the small islands are calm and free from any rocks or hazards to ships, and soon enough, people began building permanent structures upon them. This was long before the age of the massive ships of today, and soon enough, foreigners found the small island society, and sought to dock in their calm waters. Over time, cultures merged, and ships began staying longer. Many stayed because it was the only place they could go for any number of reasons. Ex-pirates, deserters, mutineers, and retired sailors soon called this place a home. The ships were connected by planks, and everyone began to help one another. The Flotilla was born, and it became a safe haven for all. SOCIETY The society of The Flotilla is that of a communist society. There are no classes, no currency, and anything produced by Flotillans, mainly food, is owned and accessible by all. All decisions are made by true democratic vote by all residents. The Flotillans have very lax laws, largely accepting that most people will police themselves. They do not hold negative views on piracy, smuggling, or anything which they feel as liberating resources from the ruling classes of the larger societies of the world. Should one violate any of the laws of The Flotilla, they are brought before a panel of twelve judges for their trial. The panel rotates monthly, so as to ensure that every Flotillan serves on it. CULTURE The Flotilla is a melting pot. Their culture is a blend of many cultures from the sailors who have made this place their home. Many of the permanent Flotillans get tattoos, some of the traditional variety as worn by the first settlers of the island, and some that would be considered “sailor” tattoos. There are a few festivals throughout the year in the Flotilla, and most of them are simply large community gatherings. OCCURENCE OF MAGIC Magic is quite common in The Flotilla, though that is only due to the temporary passersby. The permanent population is too small to have commonly occuring magic, but it still would not be unusual. Flotillans view magic positively, and welcome any and all magic users to their society. They have a special fondness for those who fled societies that view magic poorly, and are always willing to offer a safe haven to them. MAJOR IMPORTS/EXPORTS None. The Flotillans do not really take part in global economics. The Flotilla is a hotbed for smuggling though, and so it is a prime location for ill gotten gains to change hands. Posts: The Flotilla Market Monday Philosophers Day The Treasure of White-Eye Wallace Spread the Message to the World A Debate on Education On the Relationship Between The Flotilla and the Pirates, Smugglers, and Criminals of the World (and the Story of Arnold)